What's the worst that could happen?
by PhaedraDarkstar
Summary: Silver goes 'home' to see his father on Christmas Eve/his birthday, where his father gives him more than he expected! Lostandfoundshipping! One-shot.


I love this time of the year! I'm so excited about Christmas! But it doesn't end there, straight after Christmas I can be excited about my birthday! (First of January, a week after Christmas!) Anyway, in my excitement, have a Silver's birthday fic! Written with festive cheer!

XxxX

Nights had been falling earlier for days now, perhaps weeks, earlier and earlier until it was almost pitch black at five in the afternoon. However this looming darkness had a good side. Decorative lights and festive ornaments always did look better at night, filling the emptiness with red and green and white mostly, although other colours blended with them. The frost in the air only added to the atmosphere with inflatable or even musical snowmen armies in many gardens. A young dark-haired boy heaved a deep sigh, his breath escaping in white clouds, and wrapped his arms around himself, shivering for warmth.

"Serves you right for still wearing shorts, even in_ this_ weather," his friend pointed out unsympathetically. The brightly dressed boy looked back to his friend, brilliant golden eyes locking on crimson hair vivid enough to make him feel warmer.

"Shut up, just because you're always so prepared," he whined, scanning the attire of his best friend who'd thought further ahead to outside the door. The other boy rolled his pale eyes, snuggling his face deeper into his black scarf. "So, what did I tell you? Goldenrod is so…lit up this time of year!" he exclaimed, his arms wide spread at the city around him, engulfing him in festive cheer.

"It's certainly…bright," the redhead accepted, although he didn't understand all the excitement. He'd never really celebrated Christmas; he was either kidnapped, too poor or alone.

"You don't seem too excited," his friend sounded deflated, as if taking his friend to this city was his way of trying to make him happy.

"That's because I don't think it's a big deal," he admitted, folding his arms.

"How can you not?" the shivering boy exclaimed, before becoming distracted and running towards a shop window, his friend dragging himself in tow. "Silver, Silver," he pestered his friend in quick breaths.

"What is it, Gold?" he sighed, not seeing anything in particular through the window.

"We should go in here and look at that display! Look at it!" Gold pointed frantically towards a snowy scene in the middle of a big shop.

"Fine," Silver gave in, although Gold had already ran past him and through the doors.

"They even have Stantlers!" he cried out, petting one happily.

"You've seen a Stantler before, right?" asked the redhead in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Well…yeah," Gold mumbled, embarrassed that he'd made such a big deal over apparently an everyday occurrence. Upon leaving the shop as it began to close, Silver noticed that Gold seemed to want to say something, but hadn't yet said anything of worth.

"Meowth got your tongue?" he finally asked after at least the fifth time Gold had opened and closed his mouth without having said anything.

"Kind of," he turned to look at Silver fully, the redhead doing the same.

"Just spit it out," he finally hissed, irritated at all this beating around the bush.

"Are you going to see anyone for your birthday, or for Christmas?" Gold asked, "Like Blue or…you know," he finished, unsure of how willing to talk about his father Silver was. This seemed to catch him off guard.

"I…I wasn't sure," he whispered, his eyes fixed on his black boots. "Blue will be busy with her own family, it's her first Christmas with them after all," he began, shoving his hands in his pockets, "so maybe I should go see Giovan-my father," he corrected himself quickly, his eyes flicking around to see how many people were around them, trying to see how many were listening to them, and out of those people, who would know who Giovanni is.

"I think you should go and see him," Gold smiled at him as soon as those metallic eyes glanced up at him. "What's the worst that could happen?" he reasoned, and those words seem to click in Silver's mind.

"You're right," the redhead gently spoke, light clouds leaving his lips. "If I leave tomorrow, then I could be there for the twenty-fourth," 'a surprise visit on my birthday…I wonder how he'll take that? Will he even remember?' he asked himself, slightly sad at the thought that maybe Giovanni would forget, or maybe he just wouldn't care.

"Sounds perfect to me," Gold beamed, clueless to the banter inside the redhead's brain.

The following morning, Silver gathered everything he'd need (clothes, toothbrush, even a wrapped Christmas present for his father) and stuffed it into a small black duffle bag, trying to keep it as light as possible. He checked his magnet train ticket for what must have been the tenth time that morning; he still couldn't believe he was really going to go. He was completely ready by nine in the morning, even though the train didn't leave until midday. He checked his watch to ascertain this fact, which reminded him how nervous he was.

"How ridiculous," he muttered to himself, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. Needless to say, he hadn't slept awfully well in anticipation of his travels. Eventually those three hours passed, Gold visited to say 'good luck' helped to pass the time somewhat though and he was on the magnet train heading for Kanto. He hugged the bag on his lap while the vehicle shot to the next region, trying to ignore the almost painful Butterfrees in his stomach. Once the magnet train had finally reached its destination, it was time for Silver to fly with Murkrow to Viridian. Murkrow wasn't a fast flyer, nor could he hold much weight (thus he kept the bag light), but it did the job and was dependable. He called out the scraggly bird Pokémon, grabbed its leg and took off. Even though Giovanni didn't run the Viridian Gym anymore, he still resided in Viridian city – secretly, of course. He'd sent Silver a letter with his address and told him not to give it to anyone else, and since he still owed the man for saving his life (although it was his fault he'd nearly lost it) he kept the letter hidden. He reached the city all too quickly for his liking and headed off to the outskirts of the city where the Rocket leader owned a house. The redheaded boy stood outside for a little while observing the outside of it. It seemed like a regular house, not too big or too small and looked just like all the other houses around the city, therefore it didn't look suspicious. When the boy could note nothing more about the building, and the streets had been getting too dark to feel safe, he figured he should at least knock. He raised his trembling fist to the wooden door, tried to suppress his nerves, and pounded on the door several times before snapping his arm away, half hoping that there would be no answer. A silent pause followed where Silver was strongly considering escaping, but was halted when the door swung open revealing his father. Both stood facing each other for some time, neither knowing what to say.

"Silver?" the older man finally asked, "what are you doing here?" To say the least the man was stunned by his son's sudden appearance.

"It's Christmas time," the boy started, the shakiness of his words having nothing to do with the chill in the air. "I thought I should come here," he finished, looking at the ground in embarrassment. Another pause. Silver was prepared for Giovanni to shout at him, reject him, tell him to leave, but instead he heard the scuffling of shoes, and when he looked up the taller man had stepped aside, waiting for the redhead to come in.

"You must be cold, come in," he urged. Silver nodded and walked in, hearing the door close behind him. Once he was inside the house, he could tell that it was owned by a reasonably wealthy person, and not by a regular citizen of Viridian city. "The living room is straight ahead, I'll get you a drink," Giovanni headed for the kitchen as Silver continued into the living room, taking a seat on the far end of a sofa and putting his bag at his feet. The tension between the two was awkward, anyone could see that, but he had no idea how to make things feel more comfortable, and those Butterfrees had spread through his stomach and up to his throat, making him wonder if it was possible to explode from nerves. The man soon joined him in the room holding two plain white mugs steaming with hot liquid. He put one on the small table next to Silver, and sat on the other end of the sofa, putting his own mug on the table next to him.

"Thank you," Silver quietly mumbled, fiddling with his hands on his lap.

"There's no need to be so…nervous," he tried to comfort the boy, unfortunately that just left him more nervous since he wasn't sure how to act not nervous now. There was another prolonged silence. Silver reached for his cup, realising he hadn't had a drink for a while, and sipped from the slightly too hot brown liquid. Hot chocolate, he concluded, and although he wasn't one for sweet things, he could live with it. "Sit closer," his father finally broke the silence, patting the large space between them. The boy slowly shuffled up, not sure about how close he should be.

"Better?" he asked once the gap had been reduced. The older man answered by wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders and pulling him closer so that the boy was leaning against him.

"Much," he tightened his grip a little, squeezing the child's shoulder. The antisocial boy found this…closeness extremely uncomfortable, but put up with it for the sake of trying to break the heavy atmosphere with his father. The alien warmth from beside him sent a new sensation through his stomach, the new feeling fighting back the Butterfrees, as a small tint of pink ran over his face. "I'm surprised you'd rather spend Christmas with me than with your friends," Giovanni tried to make conversation, but this bought a though to the child's head, 'he's forgotten'.

"They've all got their own families to spend it with," he whispered, trying not to let the envy he held for them slip out.

"Of course," he finished, letting the conversation slip into nothing once more. The boy wondered what he could do to try and relieve the room of this tension once again and not seem nervous, so he leant his head against his father and wiggled so that he was a little more comfortable. This lead to Giovanni shifting around a little, which confused Silver, but eventually he came to be still again. 'There is no way I'm getting turned on by this,' the older man mentally scolded himself, glancing down at his son. 'I just haven't seen him in a long time, and I haven't been physically close to anyone in a while. That's all it is,' he tried to convince himself, although he couldn't help but to flinch and beginning to wiggle again the moment Silver moved.

"What's wrong?" the boy sat up, looking at his father. "You keep squirming."

"It's nothing," he snapped, attempting to shuffle his lower half out of his son's line of sight, just in case his arousal had led to other more…visible problems. Pale eyes stayed locked on his dark, stony ones sceptically; of course he wouldn't believe it was 'nothing'.

"Really?" the boy pushed, trying to get a real answer out of his father.

"I'm just…anxious," he started, keeping a serious gaze on the child next to him. 'What's the worst that could happen?' his brain asked him, and that thought spurred him into action.

"Anxious?" Silver repeated, remembering how the same man had been telling _him_ not to act nervously. "About what?"

"About this," without hesitation he leant forward, his face suddenly millimetres from his son's, then quickly, before Silver could back away, he closed the gap between them, pushing his rough lips on the young boy's chapped ones. The older man stayed there for a while, enjoying the warmth radiating from the kiss and thanking Arceus himself that Silver hadn't pulled away already in disgust. On the contrary, the boy began to kiss back, actually applying pressure to his father's lips. Giovanni decided to make this opportunity last as long as possible – if nothing else, he was an opportunist. He parted his lips and flicked his tongue over Silver's, attempting to part them when there was no reaction. The child finally realised what he was supposed to do and slowly parted his own so that his father's tongue had full access to his mouth. The hot, wet intruder seemed to touch and linger on every surface it could find, eventually meet Silver's own in an erotic dance, although there was no question of domination in the play. Hard, calloused hands slid beneath his jacket and undershirt, groping at the soft, hidden flesh beneath. This action spurred on the child in a moment of confidence where he wrapped his sleeved arms around his father's neck, pulling him deeper into their kiss and almost jumping onto the man's lap without so much as parting for air. Giovanni's hands began to wander across the firm, young skin of the child straddling his lap, stroking up his back and ribs and sides. It was obvious that the boy hid his body beneath that jacket from anyone to see or touch purely by his reactions to the unfamiliar actions. The child almost writhed at the man's rough touch, his body moving and begging for more with every movement of his worn hands. Their lips finally parted and the boy stared half-lidded into his father's glazed eyes, his lips and face reddened, panting lightly. "Are you okay with this?" the man asked lazily, praying to Gods he didn't believe in that the child wouldn't stop.

"I want more," the redhead whispered, a slight smirk tugging on the corners of his mouth as he dropped one of his hands from its place around the man's thick neck to the crotch of his trousers and began to rub at the slightly stiffened area, much to the man's liking. He growled and yanked the boy closer to him and touched his lips to the top of the boy's neck, just under his earlobe. A small gasp from the child provided his father with the data he needed to continue. He removed a hand from under the boy's jacket so that he could unzip it and toss it aside, quickly followed by his top, leaving the blushing boy half naked. He then let his mouth wander across his neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin, occasionally nipping at it which made the child flinch and gasp. "Could we," the boy started to ask, before being cut off by another nip.

"Could we what?" the older man breathed into his son's ear, feeling the shudder run down his spine.

"Could we take this to…another room?" he asked shyly, not wanting to interrupt the good feelings his father was giving him, but not wanting to stay on the sofa.

"Of course," Giovanni nodded, picking up the skinny boy easily and carrying him up to his bedroom, despite his son's cries of 'I can walk!' Once he'd swung the door open, he threw the boy down on the large bed and climbed on top of him, continuing the well-received assault on his neck. The child felt his father's hand touching his inner thighs, as if trying to push them apart, an action which the child obeyed quickly, letting his father slide in the gap so that their bodies were closer. They had to keep warm in this weather after all. The rough hands that Silver had come to love brushed down his chest and fixed on his nipples, rubbing the small pink stubs. Silver arched his body in pleasure, grinding his crotch with his father's, surprising them both with an intense feeling. As the experience man began pinching at the stiff stubs, small hands wrestled to try and remove his father's clothing, attempting to get the older man into the same state of undress as himself. Giovanni soon took over for Silver, removing his own clothing and throwing them aside messily, taking them both to a new state of undress. He was naked first, quickly followed by his son. He claimed the child's lips again, one of his hands flailing to his side to open his bedside drawer, pulling out a tube of lube which was already half empty. Admittedly the other half he'd used by himself, but now he'd see it used by company. He broke the kiss to squeeze some of the thick liquid onto his hand, smothering three of his fingers first, and put the bottle back on the stand. His son looked at him worriedly, as if the boy had just realised that he couldn't really turn back from here, but he said nothing, even as his father pushed a moist finger into him while kissing and licking up his jawline, back to his lips. The penetration sent a slight burning sensation through his body, but it quickly eased as the digit kept moving, and lit back up when the second finger was pushed in, perhaps a little too soon. When the uncomfortable feeling of the third finger subsided, the child began to feel the pleasures of it, the kiss broke and he was breathing heavily, moving with the beat of the fingers. Dark grey eyes watched the scene in delight and mentally stored it for another time, the sight of his son writhing in pleasure on the tips of his fingers. He removed them and reached for the bottle of clear liquid again, this time covering the palm of his hand and rubbing it over his length. Silver watched as the hard cock began to glisten in the artificial light of the room. He knelt on the bed and kissed his father, moving the older man's hand away from his own member, the child rubbing his dry palm against his father's wet hand and proceeding to spread the liquid over his already moist cock. The redhead slowly moved his face away from his father's, breaking the kiss but unsure what to do next.

"So," the boy started, blushing profusely at what he was about to ask. "How do you want me?" he wanted to sound confident and lewd, but instead he was so worked up about asking it that it came out more of a nervous squeak. Either way a suggestive smirk played across Giovanni's face as the possibilities filled his mind.

"Lay on your front with your ass up," Giovanni was not going to mess around with the chance to fuck his son. He kept in mind that Silver was a virgin, as he should be at his age, so he didn't ask for anything to outrageous or difficult. He wanted his son to enjoy this. Silver nodded and did as was asked, looking over his shoulder at Giovanni, silently asking if he was doing it right. Giovanni, however, was far more interested in observing the boy's shaking hips and young, pert ass. He licked his lips and placed his damp hands on the child's hips to keep him in place and pushed his moistened tip against the boy's entrance. As the man pushed into him, the boy curled his hands into fists around the bed sheets, biting his lip at the intense burning sensation of the much larger object entering him. It felt like it was far bigger than it really was as it slowly pushed deeper into him until eventually it stopped, letting the boy breathe and get used to the feeling of his father being inside him. The child's legs quivered with the thought of what he was doing and who he was doing it with, but social standards no longer mattered to him in the heat of the moment. When his father began to move, it felt like nothing he'd ever experienced before. The only sounds in the room were of heavy breathing, the slapping sounds of flesh hitting flesh and the occasional moan from the young boy, or growl from the older man. Giovanni's paced gradually increased, the pleasure building up quickly, but Silver still wanted more, it wasn't his father's speed that was the issue, it was the pressure. He wanted every thrust to drive into him; he wanted the man to pound into him.

"Harder," the boy encouraged, still looking over his shoulder, sweat beginning to drip from both of their bodies. Giovanni obliged this request, the only reason he'd been holding himself back was out of worry that he could hurt his son. The boy almost screamed as his father drilled straight into his prostate, sending waves of ecstasy through him. Giovanni kept pounding into that same spot, over and over, driving the boy insane with moans and calls until with one final moan he was pushed over the edge, white fluid spilling from him onto the bed beneath him. His father came only a couple of thrusts after, his own thick, warm liquid flowing into the child. Both attempted to regain their breath as the older man pulled out of the boy, letting him collapse downwards onto the bed. Giovanni laid on one side of the bed as Silver rolled to his side to face his father. Giovanni leant in for another long kiss. Once broken, the man placed another kiss on his son's cheek and whispered into his ear.

"Happy birthday," Silver smiled, a genuine smile. He'd remembered, all this time he'd remembered! Silver wrapped his arms around his father's neck and kissed him again, that smile still on his face, and that's how they fell asleep. Naked and entwined with each other.

The sun rose slowly in the morning, blocked out by clouds and hardly visible. It woke the pair up with its light at around nine in the morning. Eyelids flickered as warm silver eyes met expectantly with stone grey ones. The boy leapt on top of his father excitedly.

"Merry Christmas!" he announced and kissed his father. Truth be told, he was quite excited about Christmas, now that he'd found someone he loved to spend it with. He was only a child, after all.

XxxX

Is it wrong that I find lostandfoundshipping so awesome? So excited! So excited! Tomorrow is Christmas! Reviews are as good as presents, haha!


End file.
